Changes are fun
by 123magic
Summary: Just another year right?
1. Chapter 1

New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Author's note: The setting takes place in Harry's 5th year. I hope you like it!

Harry's day couldn't be getting any worse. Harry had just found out that Voldemort had come back from the dead. To make matters even worse Ron, his best friend was at the hospital. When could he just get a break from being the "boy who lived." Harry then wished that he would not have to be the " the boy who lived."

The next day was Saturday, so he went to Dumbledore, and asked if he could visit Ron. Dumbledore didn't let Harry see Ron since he himself knew Ron was not in a good enough position for visitors. Harry persisted with the headmaster, that got him nowhere. Sunday Harry had quid-ditch practice, and he thought the team was better than all of the other years combined. After the quid-ditch practice Harry went to the Library where he knew he would find Hermione. Harry found Hermione studying for the test in defense against the dark arts. Since Harry had been procrastinating about studying for the test till the last day, Hermione made him study for the rest of the day, dueling outside until it was time for dinner. Once inside the great hall, Harry took notice that Professor Snape was not present at the teacher's table. Though Harry questioned it, he soon forgot about his worries because he noticed a red head enter their great hall on crutches.

"Ron," Harry shouted across the great hall to his friend.

"Harry how have you been?" Ron quickly asked.

After some more talking, laughing, and joking, Harry had noticed that Professor Snape had returned wearily looking as though the magic was completely drained from him. The next day they returned to the great hall, and waited until breakfast was served by the house elves. Their first period was potions, which was most of the Gryffindor's least favorite classes.

When Harry arrived Snape scowled as he said, " Your late, ten points from Gryffindor." The Slytherins snickered as Snape continued listing off the ingredients to the potion.

Then Professor Snape paired them off, and Harry was placed with Neville. Now Neville is very nice, but he is the worst at making potions. Harry asked Neville to go and get the ingredients while he went to go get the cauldron, and get the burner going.

Neville then came back with the ingredients, but there were a few extras in there. Neville the added the ingredients for the potion in the wrong order. Soon there was a sizzling potion instead of a boiling potion. Neville then went to go get some water since he was thirsty, but when he came back he tripped over Draco Malfoy, dumping all of it's contents on to Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

New Life 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Authors note: Here is chapter two!

Harry woke up to find worried faces of his friends staring down at him. Harry then Saw Hermione crying, and asked, " Hermione, what is wrong?"

Hermione and Ron would provide Harry with no answer. Latter on the healer came in and gave Harry some potions that would satisfy his hunger. Latter that day Harry received a visit from the headmaster who finally told Harry what happened. Harry's head was spinning really fast at the news he was given. The headmaster said he had been turned into a girl by the concoction that Neville had made. Harry then asked if there was a cure, but the headmaster gave no reply.

Harry was given a week in the hospital to get used to being a girl. The healer and Hermione gave a long explanation on proper etiquette, and a brief lesson on the monthly period she was bound to have. Ron really didn't hang out with Harry much anymore as a friend perspective, but as a romantic relationship. Harry didn't realize that Ron wanted her to be his girlfriend. After the week was up Harry would have to go yo her regular classes.

"Hey Harry," Hermione asked, "maybe we should give you a new name." "I think your new name should be Emily," replied Hermione.

"I think it should be Grace," argued Ron.

After a while of arguing they agreed on Grace for being Harry's new name.

Grace finally got what she wished for, a break from being " the boy who lived."

She then had to be resorted so no one would know that Harry was turned into a girl. She was sorted into Slytherin because she wanted a fresh start. Since Sirus was out of Azkaban, she wanted to see him, but she wasn't allowed to because it was during the school year.

She decided to write to Sirus, and when she told him, he freaked out very badly. Professor Snape told her to be calm and let her godfather calm down before Christmas time.

Meanwhile Potions was getting strangely easier for her since she found it relaxing.


End file.
